Dear Antonio
by Moldemort
Summary: SPAMANO 3 Lovino Vargas: Wealthy, engaged, brought-up. Everything a young man of noble blood should be. Antonio Carriedo: Rebellious, Kind-hearted, homeless. The most wanted man in Europe. Two very different people...two very different fates. Rated T for now...might change later on ;o
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Antonio,_

_ I know you promised forever, but forever is something I cannot commit to. Too many times I've been proved that I'm not good enough, and that love is as fake as the sweet poisons you've dripped into my ear._

_ So, though I'm not sure what for, I shall thank you. You helped me realize what's useless in life, and it seems that this game is what. I refuse to be a player any longer, so I shall take my leave of you. I do hope I was a valuable piece to you, and I hope you got what you wanted. I have one favor to ask of you; do not forget me. Remember me as the one who saw through your charade, and broke them self from the disaster bound to happen._

_ In turn, I won't forget you either. I believe it shall be quite hard to disregard a person such as yourself, do keep that as an assurance. _

_ I suppose this is goodbye..._

_ Love, if you can even call it that, _

_ Lovino Vargas._

* * *

Lovino Vargas was the son of one of the wealthiest men in Italy, Angelo Vargas. He had just about everything, a large mansion, horses, liquor...countless servants and court women(who were none too bad for the eye) to dote upon him. Though these pleasures were a right by birth, he still had nothing. Despite his first-born stature, he was NOT next in line for the Vargas fortune.

No, the bastard who held that position was Feliciano Vargas, his YOUNGER brother.

Lovino, you see, was not blood-related to Angelo. He was his mother's child, who became pregnant with him before she married Mr. Vargas. Yet, Angelo took full parentage of the boy when he was born. He still did not recognize him as his heir. Then Feli was born, fully related, so he received birth-rights as was natural.

In a way, Lovino supposed he should feel some sort of hatred for the younger, but he felt quite the opposite. He had a fierce protectiveness, and would not stand for any mistreatment turned towards his half-brother. No one could hope to TOUCH his fratello. Not when he had something to do with it.

Lovino himself; now he was a person people didn't note. He had no trademark features, other than the extended curl of hair that just about everybody on his mother's side of the family owned. He didn't have the loveliest personality, and people often did not wish to communicate with him because of it. No one knew why he was so bitter, no one but himself. See, he was never going to accomplish anything in life. People told him so, and he knew it. He would not see so much as a fraction of the Vargas fortune, nor did he have any particular talents that could land him a profession of quality. Not only that, but he had never accomplished anything grand in his seventeen years of life. No, all things great happened to his younger brother. Then his mother and father…they were always trying to fix him. He was just fine, right? What was it about him that made people automatically think he was a puzzle that needed to be rematched? Or a painting that needed new paint? In his opinion, the more paint you add to a canvas, the more of a mess you get.

A prime example of that would be his mother. The woman had once bedded every man in court, and that led to the unplanned pregnancy of Lovino himself. She didn't even know who the possible noble father could be, and she was lucky enough to have Angelo still fancy her. The price of that marriage was that indeed, she had to have paint coat her original canvas as well. What was once a mass array of vivid colors and patterns, now sat as a dull mess. As if someone had dipped the painting into water and let it smear together. She was so far gone, and Lovino was afraid of that happening to him as well.

Don't get him wrong, he was used to the rich life. He wanted to be rich, but this…this was too much. He couldn't handle something of this…situation. Nor did he know how to handle it. His heart was pounding and his throat was closed off. Was this…nervousness? If so, it was a completely strange sort that he had never felt before.

Perhaps the emotion he was looking for was dread.

"H-how have you been today, Lovino?" The small, blonde girl across from him asked quietly. She was sweet and pretty, but much too tentative and used to being taken care of. If someone had left her alone, she'd die within the first hour.

"I have been fine, thank you Lili. How about yourself?" Mother had taught him how to be polite, and even he was able to show it sometimes. He wasn't a complete ass.

She blushed, and looked to her brother as if he would answer for her. Vash Zwingli honestly scared the living crap out of Lovino, and it wasn't even because of his careless demeanor.

No, it was the musket strapped to his waist. And his trigger-happy finger that never left the barrel. And the fact it was never deprived of gunpowder.

Vash nodded at his sister, and the barest of smiles could be seen on his stoic face.

Lili's large green orbs locked onto Lovino's and she smiled. It truly was a cute smile, and made the bottoms of her eyelids curve up. In all honestly, she was the ideal girl….just something about her didn't peak Lovino's interest. "I have been very well, thank you. It's not often I get engaged."

Those words…they brought a fresh wave of uncertainty to Lovino, and he already had enough of that. He was…indeed…engaged to Lili Zwingli. The cute little Swiss girl. The daughter of the owner of a large dairy company. The one who was soon to own the milk and yogurt portion, just as her brother owned the cheese. Yes, this girl was the perfect viable match for Lovino's situation.

His mother had chosen well.

Too well.

Lovino took a sip from his coffee, the bittersweet taste kissing his tastebuds ever so nicely, "That is true."

Lili giggled, actually giggled. It was such a girly sound…one he hadn't heard come out of the mouth of anybody over the age of nine. She then delicately picked a small finger-sandwich from the tray sitting between them, nibbling on it slowly. She seemed so torn…confident, yet nervous. Ready, yet scared. It was one of the few traits Lovino actually admired about her.

_She's just too innocent,_ he decided. _Nobody should be like that, nobody should be looking at the world through doe eyes by the time they're sixteen. She should be so much more experienced. No, she doesn't have to be experienced in those…areas…but she should at least know the things that an average thirteen year old does! _Lovino glanced over at Vash, who sat looking out the window, obviously pretending he wasn't monitoring his sister's future fiancee's every move._ And it doesn't help that she has a bodyguard for a brother…._ _OH! Now it makes sense. She's innocent…because he won't allow her NOT to be. Now I get it._

Lovino smirked, now knowing the older man's weakness. It gave him a sort of stability to know what got to other people… sort of like knowing that at any time he could use those weaknesses, their Achilles heel, to push them around as he pleased. To be able to threaten them, a skill he as a noble's son learned very early.

"So what were we going to do today?" His female companion asked.

Gahh…what a good question. He honestly hadn't planned anything more than this brunch thing they were having…but that look in Lili's eyes suggested she wasn't done yet. What to do…what to do….

"How about we go for a nice stroll along the coastline? Then we can come back and Elizaveta will cook us a nice lunch." _Chigi_. This didn't sound fun at all…

But, apparently to Lili it did, for her eyes widened excitedly and she clapped her hands, "That sounds wonderful! Oh Vash, can I go?" She turned those bright green orbs of hers onto her older brother, who obviously began to crunch underneath their spell.

_ Amazing…_ Lovino marveled to himself. _This man who apparently could care less about anything…and he is wrapped around this girl's finger._

"Well yeah…I guess," He allowed. His hand tightened around the musket, making his knuckles turn white. Also unveiling the fact he was not entirely in love with the idea.

_Yeah…I agree, bastard._Suddenly Lovino was wrestling with his own urges to have a musket to squeeze. It sounded appealing.

"Let's go!" Lili urged, wrapping her tiny hand around Lovino's own. He was then pulled up from the seat, and dragged outside of the house.

The Vargas family summer home was located on the coast of Italy, right next to the said beach. He had walked this stretch of sand many times growing up, and now he was going to walk it once again with this girl he barely even knew. Her sage green petticoat fluttered in the breeze, making her hair fly about her face. It was looking like this that Lovino realized she was actually quite pretty…not just cute like she was when her hair sat perfectly like a hat around her face. She looked more wild, more carefree like this.

He was even about to say this to her, when the moment that would change his life began.

Lili shrieked as a man clad in a loose-fitting cream shirt jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully in front of her. A knife was prominently displayed on his belt, but it was sheathed. His hands wrapped around her wrist before Lovino even had a chance to respond to the action.

"Listen," He muttered, a foreign accent giving his words a slight bounce, "I do not wish to hurt you, so do not make this hard for me." He casually made a grab for the coin purse tied to her arm, yanking it off with a fluid movement.

"Hey!" Lovino yelled, finally over the initial shock. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, _bastardo_?!" Two steps forward had Lovino within hitting distance, and now he could finally make out details in the man's face.

He had green eyes…eyes much deeper than Lili's ever would be. Brunette curls crowned his dark tan, and a mischievous smile completed the look. Lovino had never been so…entranced by a person before…

That is until he recognized the face staring back at him.

"You-You're Antonio Carriedo!" He practically screamed at the Spaniard. Antonio Carriedo was the notorious thief that had made his name in Europe, enough so that his face was plastered to nearly every building. He stole from the rich, but nobody could find out what he did with the money. It just…disappeared.

"_Si_," the man winked, seducting a blush from his Italian challenger, "that would be my name. What is yours?"

The blush was replaced by a mix of confusion and anger, "Why should I tell you? Give that money back!" Lili was still within the thief's grasp, unable to move for fear had paralyzed her much like it would to a rabbit.

Antonio laughed, only it was a jolley-like sound instead of cruel. A weird set of shivers crawled down Lovino's back. "If I had the intention to give it back, I do believe it would have been done quite a while ago." Still laughing, he released the girl, who promptly ran into Lovino's arms.

_Idiot!_ He mind-screamed at her. _Now I can't get your purse back!_

"I think I will take this chance to leave. _Gracias_! For the donation, I mean." Jingling the pouch and sending another wink in Lovino's direction, he walked away.

Lili began crying into Lovino's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her form reflexively, to soothe her. He was embarrassed…not because the Spaniard had been so obviously flirting with him, but because he did nothing to stop him from taking the money! If only he could've punched him…just once.

But no.

Lovino was a noble, not born to fight.

Not born for the excitement.

Not born for adventure.

Instead, he was born for the sobbing little blonde rabbit in his arms. To live his life indoors, counting money. To have many kids who will continue his family name, to always come below his younger brother.

Suddenly, he wished he could push Lili away and follow Antonio. Run away from his meaningless life here. Imagine what that would do to his canvas...the dulling colors would be added with a sheen, splashes of the same green as Antonio's eyes would be made prominent. To have such an interesting life must mean an interesting painting, right? Antonio's had to be full of ridiculous patterns, concepts that most people could only dream of. Lovino...Lovino wanted his painting to be that way too...

But that notion was absurd, and it was not to be sought out by him. Instead, he titled the teenage girl's head and tried to give her his best reassuring smile, as Vash burst outside in a huff.

"What happened? I heard screaming."

Lili ran to her brother, throwing herself at him. "Oh, brother! It was so frightening…Antonio Carriedo just stole my coin purse!" She pointed to the direction Carriedo had walked off in.

Lovino watched with interest as Vash's face as he processed the news, watched as he looked in the direction of Lili's finger, and watched as he obviously made a decision.

"Sh, it's okay. I'll go get him, just you see."

Then, the Swiss male was gone as well.

_This…shall be interesting to see how it plays out._

* * *

**Hey Guys!  
**

**So, this is my very first Spamano story.  
**

**Do tell me how you like it!  
**

**Feedback would be amazing~  
**

**Tchao, My Little Morts~!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gahh, short chapter is short. And...I just realized...I made Gilbert so responsible xD oh, well. Just about everybody is a little OOC. I hope you all don't mind...**

**Anyways, thank you all who have favorited/followed this story. It really means a lot :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Antonio's breath started coming in heavy…damn, this Swiss man was fast. Still, Antonio was faster and would not get caught! Lives depended on him, he could not allow failure from him to destroy their hope.

The coin purse jangled slightly on his belt, slapping into his thigh to provide an unnecessary distraction. Carriedo paid it no attention as he jumped from one roof to the next. The blonde man on his heels had chased him all the way into the nearby town of Cisternino, not faltering in the slightest.

"Carriedo!" He yelled, "You're not going to get away so easily!"

Antonio let loose a breathless laugh, and made another leap from roof to roof. That was the advantage of this city, a lot of buildings close together. Women below the duo gasped, worried that the brown haired man would fall. If they knew exactly who he was, no doubt they would be gasping for the fact such a dangerous man was in their town.

This made no sense to the Spaniard. He had never, never, hurt anybody. People made the rumors on their own, twisting stories to make it seem as if he was this heartless mercenary.

Swiftly, Antonio leapt to a tower of wooden crates, then jumped to the ground. The crowd of people parted, small shrieks emitting from some. He felt bad-he never wanted to scare anybody. In fact, he never wanted to have so many people to hate him. It was much too late now, his reputation was now unsalvageable.

He heard a thud of footsteps behind him, and without so much as a backward glance began sprinting down an alleyway he knew well. Carriedo had a hideout in nearly every city, and this one was one of them. The stucco buildings began to cast shadows, signifying the sun was being blocked by their forms. It was quiet, and in a way peaceful. That is, if there weren't any footsteps following him at a breathless pace.

Antonio had to admire this man, he just didn't give up! But, he was too close. Antonio couldn't hope to make it into his hideout if he didn't get a significant distance ahead. Not pausing even a millisecond, he looked ahead at possible distractions.

There. The pile of forgotten boxes. Smiling a little at the shred of hope, Antonio reached his arm out, effectively knocking down the pile.

He didn't even have to look to know the Swiss had fallen down, the grunt signaled enough.

Antonio laughed again, happy that he had finally escaped the clutches of near-disaster. The cursing of the Swiss man followed him through the turns of the alley, but no footsteps followed. Somewhat assured that he would be safe, Antonio slowed to a jog, ready to enter his temporary dwelling. The steps to the basement of an abandoned building, otherwise known as HIS basement, were worn down from use. He had people walking down here day after day, the people who actually knew what his real intentions were and either wished to help, or needed help. Help he gave out easily, he knew what it felt like to not know what to do next, and to be merely glanced upon by others who could so obviously give a little Spanish boy support.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, twice fast, twice slow. Rustling could be heard, and a gruff voice called through the door, "Watch your character…?"

Knowing the drill, Antonio replied, "Watch your character, it becomes your destiny."

A click meant that the door had been unlocked, and Antonio pushed it open, slipping in discreetly. The man who had submitted the necessary greeting ritual patted him on his back grimly, leaving his hand on Antonio's shoulder. Toni turned to his lifelong friend, giving a soft smile. Gilbert had grown up with the Spaniard, ever since they were abandoned on the streets as children. Gilbert was left because, at least this is what he believed, of the fact he was an albino. His pale skin and silverish hair wasn't something you saw everyday, and the fact it was accompanied by his near-red eyes completed the look. To most people, he must look like spawn of satan. But Antonio never thought that, Antonio was his friend. His only friend.

"I was almost caught today." Carriedo whispered, walking further into the room full of people. Many turned their heads, smiling in acknowledgement of his presence. These people, they looked up to him. A pair of children a little off to the side, no parents in sight. These children had come to him a week ago, desperately close to the end of their story.

And it wouldn't've been a happy one.

"You almost got CAUGHT?" Gilbert hissed, following Antonio. Toni said nothing as untied the purse from his belt, and knelt down to the childrens' level. The older one-a girl, looked at him through large brown eyes. He estimated she was around nine or ten, and her younger brother she was clutching so fiercely was six. Toni gave his best smile, and placed the purse in her hands.

"Go," He said, "That should be enough to get you out of Italy. I found your aunt lives in Germany, that money should pay for two train tickets."

The girl stared at the small bag in her hand, as if she simply could not believe it was actually there. Slowly, ever so slowly, she looked back up into Antonio's eyes. A smile of gratitude graced her features, and within a moment her arms were around the Spaniard's shoulders.

"Grazie, thank you so much!" She pulled away, and turned to speak excitedly to her brother.

Gilbert, who was used to seeing things like this, hissed once again, "You. Almost. Got. Caught. What the Hell happened?"

"That? Oh, some Swiss guy chased me. Don't worry, though. I lost him." Antonio brushed it off easily, whereas Gilbert had to let go of his held breath.

"You have to be more careful!" The albino scolded, "Not only will you be endangering many lives if you get caught, the penalty for you by now is hanging!"

Antonio knew of this, but he wasn't worried. He would NEVER get caught, he was just that good. Not to pat himself on the back or anything, but there was a reason he was the most notorious thief in Europe. "Relax," he told his friend, collapsing on a beat-up cushion in the back of the large room. "I won't let it get that far again, I swear."

Gilbert once again let out a breath, and sat next to him. "Good. So do you have another plunder planned?"

Ah, there it was. The question Antonio had been dreading. He winced, and shook his head. "No…I don't."

"What?" Gilbert was astonished. Antonio ALWAYS had a plan, even if it was a stupid and reckless one.

Toni nodded grimly, "I just haven't found the opportunity to do some research. I know that there's a large party being held next week, but I don't even know where."

"Antonio, these people need the money. We have to come up with something soon."

No reply came from the Spaniard. He knew the gravity of the situation, the people in this room had nothing. He was supposed to help them, he was what gave them a shred of light in this cold world. He could remember being a child with Gilbert, cold. Hungry. Antonio soon had to master the art of pickpocketing, and it was a talent he exceeded at. Gilbert never quite caught on, but he was good at being Antonio's motivational support. Soon they started sharing their pickings with other poor, homeless people, and the word spread.

By the age of fourteen, Antonio had become their light.

"Mister," A soft voice spoke, enticing Antonio from his thoughts. In front of him was a boy, twelve at the most, with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, hola. Is there something you need?"

The boy nodded, but stared at the ground, as if scared to ask. "I-uh, my mother is very sick and…we don't have the money for medicine. I was just wondering if you…y'know. Had any." His tone suggested this was his last resort, and that he hated to take advantage.

Antonio didn't have the heart to tell the boy he couldn't help.

The light. It's flickering now, isn't it?

* * *

Lovino watched his fiancee cry. It's not like it was unattractive, it was anything but. She mewed pathetically into the palms of her hands as his mother rubbed her back comfortingly.

No. The thing he was annoyed with was how normal it looked. It was as if Lili cried everyday, and everyday she had countless people there to console her.

Not only that, but his _mother_. The woman obviously could care less about how much money Antonio had taken, she was just concerned with the fact that the engagement could be in potential jeopardy.

"Sh, It's okay, dear," She muttered. Annetta Vargas' voice was soothing, a trait she had perfected when Lovino was young, "We'll get him, don't fret."

"Oh, It was so scary!" Lili cried, her shoulders shaking. Annetta looked up at her son, and he received a look that obviously meant, 'comfort her!'

Wishing he could groan and protest, he reached a hand across the table to take Lili's fingers in his own. She lifted her head, gazing at him with dripping eyes. A small smile lit up her face a tiny bit, and he forced a smile back.

_Oh God...I can't do this..._

"You're really sweet, Lovino," Lili commented in a shaky voice, "I'm glad I am engaged to you."

Lovino only answered with a nod, never letting his eyes go of the girl in order to appease his mother. It was in this moment that he realized what was happening. The brush had been so artfully stolen, and he was no longer in control of it. It had begun to paint over his canvas, over the bright colors he had so desperately tried to obtain during his life. It was leaving a trail of gray, the color his new life would represent.

Gray.

Loneliness.

Nothing.

This was to be the new Lovino Vargas.

* * *

The adolescent had sparked something within Antonio. He was _going_ to get money. A lot of it. So, with the cover of darkness as his ally, he slipped out of the basement door. Stars winked at him seductively, as if daring him to try and grab them. Someday he hoped to. When his life was over, he hoped the good he had done out rivaled the bad, and he earned a spot in Heaven. To be able to pet a star...that was his dream. And he was able to help many people on his journey, and that was always a reward. Even if he was unable to sip wine with the angels, at least he could die knowing he did something right.

His feet padded the cobblestones of the alleyway, creating an eerie echo. Nothing quite compared to the fears your own mind contracted from the dark shadows and noises. He was certain that even if he was the bravest man alive, the images his brain concocted would always be there. It was human nature, after all. But Antonio trusted the blanket of dark Mother Night provided, it had saved his arse many times.

Funny how the things you trust tend to stab you in the back.

As the Spanish man exited the alleyway, strong arms looped through his own and around, effectively creating a grip he could not break. Still, he struggled and grunted against the human bonds, watching as figures that had been previously hidden walked into the moonlight. He recognized the uniforms.

_Guardia di Finanza_.*

Antonio let out a shout, struggling even harder in the arms of his captor. One lone figure stepped closer, revealing it to be the same Swiss man from earlier.

"I thought I told you you wouldn't get away so easily," He reminded the thief, the smooth voice emotionless.

"_Bastardo,"_ Antonio spit in his native language. They couldn't take him! There were people who needed him!

"Come on, men," his captor spoke, voice deep. "Let's go lock this filth up, then drink to the new victory!" He was answered with the hoots and applauds of his fellow guards.

As he was being carted away, he caught a glimpse of a good sum of money being distributed to the blonde Swiss.

Of course. Money just always seemed to be the seed that blossomed into problems.

It sure was for him.


End file.
